The Princess and The Guardian
by Luffy'stwin33
Summary: Less than a week of being a princess when Twilight must save the kingdom or esle lose everything. But will the role of royalty keep her from her friends and a new destiniy will change the world forever.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey there! Its been a while but I have a new story for you all. Read and review please. _**

Princess Twilight

Our story begins a few days after Twilight's coordination of becoming a princess. She and all of her friends were down in the royal garden in Canterlot. Twilight was still trying to get a handle on her new wings.

"You gotta really flap 'em hard." explained Rainbow Dash.

Twilight grunted from the work to keep airborne but she slipping "Whoa!" She fell back down to earth.

"Uh, maybe not quite that hard." chuckled Ash helping her back up to her hoofs. Twilight smiled and the two took off to join Rainbow and Fluttershy. Twilight continued to flop and struggle and she still couldn't stay airborne. And she fell back to the ground "Whoa!" Ash noticed her fall and swooped in and caught her bridal style.

"You ok there Princess" snickered Ash as Twilight's face burned red.

"Put me down please" she pleaded trying to hide her blush.

Ash laughted and set her back down. Applejack and the rest of the mane seven trotted over.

"Lookin' good up there, Princess Twilight."

Twilight signed "Applejack, you know you don't have to call me that."

"Why do you protest so?" called Rarity "You've already given up wearing your crown all the time. The least you can do is embrace your new title."

"If other ponies want to address me that way, I suppose it's fine, but... not my friends. It just doesn't feel right." smiled Twilight "[sigh] And neither does all this flying business. The Summer Sun Celebration is only two days away, and I'm never gonna be ready to perform my part."

Rainbow Dash swooped in "Not if you spend all your time down here, you won't! Now get up there and show everypony the big finish!"

Twilight took off into the sky once more and tried to master flight. Everypony cheered as she gained so altitude. But she started to falter. "Woo-hoo! Whaaaa! Oof! Oof!" she fell into a tree and crashed back down on top of Ash's back.

Pinkie Pie cheered "Wow! That was a big finish!"

Twilight groaned in pain.

A little will later the mane seven wondered through the mainn hall of the castle gazing up at the majestic stained glass portraits.

Rarity admired the work "You look amazing, darling. They've really captured your regality."

Twilight signed "I suppose."

Rarity scoffed "Oh, don't be so modest. It's everypony's dream to someday wear a crown and have their coronation ceremony preserved in stained glass for all to see."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes "I don't know if it's everypony's dream." Ash laughed and hoof-bump Rainbow. "I hear that."

"Most of my dreams are about frosting! [slurp] Ohohohoho..." Pinkie Pie started to drool from her daydream of frosting.

Fluttershy swiped away some of the droolwith a hankie "We'd better get going. We don't want to miss our train." she stated

Applejack nodded "Fluttershy's right. Don't know about y'all, but I've still got bushels to do to get ready. The official celebration may be here in Canterlot, but hoo-wee, has the Mayor put us in charge of one heck of a party back home." Twilight seem to upset at that "Aw, don't look like that, sugarcube. You get to be right there with the other Princesses when Celestia raises the sun."

Twilight smiled "And I'm honored. Really, I am. It's just that the Summer Sun Celebration is what first brought us all together. It just doesn't feel right not getting to spend such a special day with my Ponyville friends."

Rarity came up and hugged her "It doesn't feel right to us either, darling. If the Mayor wasn't so desperate for our assistance, we'd most certainly stay here in Canterlot. And of course we do understand that your royal duties must come first."

Ash smiled and nuzzled Twilight softly "The Summer Sun Celebration and the defeat of Nightmare Moon may have brought us together, but there is something much that will always keep us connected. The seven of us are united by the Elements of Harmony. No amount of royal duties is going to change that. Isn't that right, everypony?"

Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity nodded in general agreement. Applejack looked over at a daydreaming Pinkie "Right, Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie Pie smiled to herself "Creamy, creamy frosting... [chuckles]"

Fluttershy laughed softly "You should take that as a yes."

At the train station Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were getting ready to head back to Ponyville. Ash had granted them his private train for their travel.

"We're gonna write you and give you so many details, it'll be like you're in Ponyville with us! Right, girls?" asked Pinkie Pie

Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity nodded "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye" they chanted.

"And you two will be with us right after the Celebration. We already have an appointment on the books to discuss the royal upgrades to your loft decor." said Rarity.

Soon the train rolled out of the station on the way back to Ponyville. The mane seven waved bye at Ash and Twilight until they were out of sight, but Twilight felt a little lost and sad. Spike looked up at his closest friend and knew that she was upset about something.

"Some thing wrong Twilight" asked Spike

Twilight exhaled a deep sigh "I can't help it, Spike. They've only been gone a minute, and I already feel like I'm missing something."

Suddenly she felt something drape over her. She turned to see Ash and his wing holding her.

"There is no need to worry Twilight. Even thought your position as changed the place you hold in their hearts will never change. As for me, you will alway have my heart." said Ash

Twilight smiled and nuzzled him enjoying the moment. They turned to head back into the castle but Twilight looked back to stare at the shrinking train

'But I am. I just know it.' she thought.

Later that day Twilight, and Spike were up in a suite checking off the tasks for the Summer Sun Celebration and Ash was mediating.

Spike looked over the list "Check, check, check, check, and... check! Huh, whaddaya know? We're way ahead of schedule! I credit your extremely competent assistant."

Twilight smile "So do I."

"The Celebration isn't until the day after tomorrow. We could still fit in a quick trip to Ponyville and be back in plenty of time to finish off these last few things before the main event!" suggested Spike.

Ash opened an eye to see Twilight's reaction.

Twilight sighed in defeat "That would be nice, Spike, but what if something else came up while we were gone? What if we were delayed getting back and I wasn't able to finish everything on that list? What if we lost the list on the way to Ponyville and then couldn't remember which things we'd done and which things we hadn't done, and then spent so much time trying to figure out what we hadn't done and what we had done, and we ruined the entire Celebration by not doing the one really important thing that we were supposed to do?!" she panicked and flew up in the rafters.

But she realized were she was and fell on to the bed. [thud]

Spike rolled his eyes "Uh... so that's a 'no' then?"

Twilight got off the plane "These are the first royal duties Princess Celestia has given me. I can't risk letting her down!"

"And I'm sure you won't." came a voice.

They turned to see Princess Celestia enter the room. Spike and Twilight knelt before her "Your highness!"

Ash ran up to her and pulled her into a hug and the two laughed heartily together. Princess Celestia turned towards Twilight and smiled

"No need for that now, Princess Twilight." Twilight shot straight up

"Sorry."

Princess Celestia giggled "No need to apologize."

"Sorry!"

"I must admit that it is wonderful to actually be looking forward to the Summer Sun Celebration." said Celestia

Twilight was confused "What do you mean?"

Ash sighed and knew the answer that was to come.

"For my subjects, it has always been a celebration of my defeat of Nightmare Moon. But for me... [sighs] It was just a terrible reminder that I'd had to banish my own sister." she said sadly

Twilight realized what she had meant "I guess I never really thought about it that way."

Princess Celestia smile neverthe less "But now it has become a wonderful reminder of her transformation back into Princess Luna, and our happy reunion. I am so pleased that you will be playing a role in the festivities. I know it must have been difficult to see your friends return to Ponyville without you."

Twilight smiled softly "Maybe a little."

Princess Celestia hugged her "You may no longer be my student, Princess Twilight, but I hope you know that I will always be here if you need me. Just as I hope that you will always be there when I need you."

Spike cleared throat "I think this guy needs you?"

They turned to see a postal pony waiting at the door.

Messenger Pony looked down at the letter "Uh, a message for Princess Twilight." he handed the letter off to her and left. Twilight opened the letter [party popper going off]"

Princess Celestia notice the confetti "A letter from Ponyville, I presume?"

Twilight folded the letter and set it aside "Never mind. It's not important. Spike, where were we?"

"About to call it a night?" he said hopefully

Twilight shook her head "We should probably go over the checklist one more time."

Spike groaned "I knew you were gonna say that..."

Princess Celestia smiled ant turn to leave "I'll leave you to it."

After she left Ash kissed Twilight goodnight and followed after his sister.

"So how as it been for you as of later Ash?" questioned Celestia

"Ok, for the most part." he replied "Discord can be a handful some times"

"He isnt giving you any trouble is he?" she asked a little perturbed

Noticing her aura change to a rather sinister one he back tracked "No no no, nothing like that. I meant was he like to play certain games that he can win" he smile cheekily "Most of the time."

They laughed softly as they continued down the hall. Then Ash asked a more serious question.

"With all of your royal duties do you ever have the time for your friends?" he asked

Celestia sighed "No, after I banished my sister to the moon I didn't have much time for my friends and they slowly drifted away."

"Immortality isn't what it's cracked up to be then, am I right?"

Shocked she turned towards him "No. As much as many might think it is, it more of a curse when you have to see many friends slip away when time can not hurt you." Her face fell and a sad look held her face.

Ash put his hoof on her back and smiled. "I am sorry to bring up old wounds but Luna and I want to help you in these matters of state."

She turned to him "How?"

"I don't know yet but when I do you will never have to choice between your friends and duty."

She smiled and hugged her brother tight. "Thank you Ash for jus being here." she said softly.

The two departed and went off to their rooms. But something was crawling along the castle sight set on goal.

"What?! Aw.[muffled]"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Twilight awoke with a start "Huh?! Spike?"

Spike continued to snore "Check-check-check-check-check-check..."

Twilight turned to her assistant "Spike!"

Spike groaned at opened an eye to see Twilight "Ungh... What time is it?"

"It's the middle of the night! But it could be morning. That's just it! I can't tell!" she paniced

Outside the sky was spit in two. One side was a morning sun and the other was a half moon in a starry sky. The two were surprised.

"Whoa. That is weird." he said

"Come on, Spike, we have to find out what's going on." and with that Twilight and Spike ran to find Ash. Later on Ash, Twilight, and Spike made their way outside where the other ponies were panicking.

"What do you think it means?!" called some pony.

"Princess Twilight and Prince Ashton will know!" cried another

[ponies chattering]

Twilight didn't know what was going on "I'm-I'm sure it's just... Well, there's certainly a logical ex–"

Then a royal guard came up to the two alicorns "Your Highnesses, you must come with us."

Ash and Twilight followed the guards back into the castle. After the main gate a closed shut. Ash turned is attention back to the guards.

"Now what seems to be the problem." he asked

The first guard spoke up "It's Princess Luna and Princess Celestia."

"They're gone!" cried the other guard

Twilight, Ash, and Spike gasped. Ash felt his emotions began to stir his aura with fear as his thoughts wondered to where they could be.

Twilight was very confused and scary at this "But I don't understand! Where are they?"

The royal guard continued "We don't know. It seems that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have simply... vanished."

"Vanished?!" cried Spike and he fainted.[thud]

Royal guard #1 continued "This is why we have come to you."

Royal guard #2 nodded "We await your command."

Twilight was spooked "My command?!"

Royal guard #2 nodded again "We're officers of the Royal Guard. We take our orders from royalty. With Princess Luna and Princess Celestia gone, and Princess Cadance overseeing the Crystal Empire now, that means we take our orders from the two of you."

They bowed to Ash and Twilight.

Royal guard #2 continued to speak "Princess Twilight, Prince Ashton there's no time to waste. We need to know what you want us to do."

Twilight took in a deep breathe than spoke with authority "I want you to continue the search for Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. We have to find them before ponies start to panic. There must be some clue that can tell us what's happened to them. If you find something, anything, let us know immediately."

Ash then took over "Now I want two to three soldiers in ever town from Manehatten to Los Pegasus. If we can not find them and the citizens start to panic we need soldiers there to help in maintaining the peace."

The guards nodded and left to carry out their orders.

Spike whistled "Way to take charge you two"

Then the doors slammed open as yet another royal guard came in."Your highnesses! News from Ponyville! The Everfree Forest appears to be... well... invading!" he exclaimed

Now in Fluttershy's home many of the animals had crammed into the small cottage all looking very afraid.

[animals chattering]

Fluttershy slow made her way through the sea of animals

"Excuse me... Oh, pardon me... Are you all right? My goodness, what is it that has caused you all such distress?"

A bear grunted in fear but Fluttershy petted the bear warmly

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing you need to really worry about. [screams] "

Outside large black weed like torn roots as big as tree trunks grew and started to take over the slammed the door shut

"Oh, no, you were right. You should be worried! Very, very worried!"

At Sweet Apple Acres the roots had turned the soil unusable to grow crops. The whole Apple family was having a difficult time holding the farm.

"Come on, y'all! Put your backs into it! [grunts]"cried Applejack.

[stretching noises]

Big Macintosh tried to grab the roots "Eeyup. [chomp] Nope. Eeyup. [chomp] Nope. Eeyup. [chomp] [thud]...Nope."

Applejack feeling the strain from the work "Dagnabbit, we ain't never seen this kind of trouble with weeds before. Now that I think about it, I've never seen these kinds of weeds at all! Have y'all?"

Big Macintosh shook his head "Nope."

Applejack noticed that the weeds were getting bigger "Where the heck are these things comin' from? And what in tarnation is goin' on with the sky?!"

The clouds were black and covered in thorns plus they were moving on their own.

Rainbow Dash tried to fight them off

"Oh, no, you don't! This is Ponyville territory, and we aren't due for rain until after the Summer Sun Celebration. You Everfree clouds need to just head on back to where you belong!"

The cloud didnt like that soon the fired bolts of lighting at the young pony.

"Whoa! [yelps] Gonna make me do this the hard way, huh? [yelping] Hey!"

The lighting shocked her to a light burnt toast.

Rarity's she seemed to be oblivious to the terror outside.

Rarity glanced outside humming "Hmm. Something strange about the sky."

But she pushed it aside and went back to her tea but as she brought the cup to her lips it spilled over over Opal.

Rarity was surprised "What in the name of calming chamomile is going on?!"

Then the kettle came to life from her magic and fire shots of hot tea at the poor cats. She hissed and ran from the tea kettle with no letting up

Rarity pleaded to her pet "Opalescence, darling, I'm so sorry! I promise I am not doing this on purpose!"

[hiss]

[smashing crockery] Opal broke the crockery in one swift turned and growled at Rarity

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Rarity cried

Then Rarity had a hunch on who was to blame "Ooh, Sweetie Belle! If this is some sort of prank you and your little Crusader friends are pulling, I find very little humor in it!"

But Sweetie Belle came down the stairs upside down. Her horn was glowing and stray magic seemed to spark out.

"Rarity, you have to help me! I think something's wrong with my horn!"

[thud]

The shop had turned on it owner and forced the sisters to run for their lives. Back in Canterlot, Twilight and Ash raced to the station with Spike hot on their panted

"Where are we going?!"

Ash looked back at the dragon "Where else back to Ponyville"

Twilight Sparkle nodded "The Everfree Forest is... 'invading'. Whatever is going on, I'm sure we're going to need our friends and the Elements of Harmony to stop it! I just hope we haven't missed the train..."

Spike was gasping "[short on breath] Twilight? There is another way for us to get to Ponyville, remember?"

Twilight was suprised "There is?"

Ash fell flat on his face "Seriously!" he yelled at her.

Spike also yelling "Huah! You can fly!"

Twilight scratched the back of her head smile "Oh. Right!"The two alicorns to took the sky. Twilight still had some trouble but Ash kept her airborne.

Back in Ponyville ponies screamed as more and more weeds started to attack the was still getting over the fact that she was kicked out of her own house by her own clothes "Something very strange is going on, and- [gasps] I for one would appreciate an explanation!" she called out

Rainbow Dash swooped in to talk "All I know is the sky's split in two, and these clouds moving in sure aren't from around here."

Applejack came over too "Neither are all these crazy plants! They're comin' from the Everfree Forest! And try as we might, us Earth ponies can't do anythin' to get rid of 'em! Don't suppose you know any magic that might stop 'em from spreadin'?" she asked hopeful

Rarity sighed "Alas, this whole raging forest situation seems to have left my horn on the fritz!"

Fluttershy had also joined in "We have to figure out something! I don't know how much more of this Ponyville can take! [yelps]" A weed tried to grab her "I don't know how much more I can take!" she cried out

Applejack nodded and turned back to the forest of weeds "The forest is expandin', y'all, and judgin' by how fast it's movin', it doesn't seem content just takin' over Ponyville... I reckon before long, it'll cover half of Equestria!"

[plants creaking]


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight Sparkle, Ash, and Spike continued down towards Ponyville. Spike was having a rough time.

"I'm starting to wish... we'd taken the train!" he sweezed.

Twilight was still a little shaky on flying but was getting the hag of it.

Twilight turned back to check on Spike "Almost there! Come on, Spike, we need to get the Elements of Harmony and find the others!"

Soon they could see the library, but there is only one problem...

Twilight can't land.

Ash noticed and turned to warn her.

"Twilight hold on to me!"

Twilight did as she was told. She landed on his back and held on to him for dear focused his alicorn magic on his target. 'Focus, focus..!'

"Poof"

They were gone.

Inside the library Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie were searching for something that might help or at least explain what in Equestria was going on.

"Find anything?" asked Rarity. The others shock their heads.

"This is a waste of time!" cried Rainbow Dash "I mean the world is coming apart all we have done it turn the library upside down."

Suddenly Ash, Twilight, and Spike arrived but at the speed of a hurricane.

"Poof"

Twilight screamed "Whoa! Aah!"

"Heads up!" called Ash

Spike shut his eye tight and prayed to still be alive after this. Ash crashed into Rainbow up in the loft, Twilight slammed into Applejack, but poor Spike landed in the supply closet.

"Oh, thank goodness!" sighed Rarity in relief

"Oh, I hope you know we wouldn't normally go through your books without permission..." said Fluttershy helping Twilight up.

Up in the sleeping loft Ash and Rainbow Dash stumbled down the stairs wobbling a little. Spike burst from the closet and fell to the floor.

Spike went all out to worship the ground "Sweet ground! [kissing the ground] Sweet, sweet, wonderful ground!"

Twilight felt annoyed "Okay, I get it! I need to work on my flying!"

Pinkie Pie ran up to Twilight "I dunno if you've noticed, but the Everfree Forest is just a teeny-tiny bit out of control."

Rarity groaned at the pink pony and turned her attention back to Twilight.

"But perhaps you already know what's causing all of this calamity. Has Princess Celestia sent the two you to dispel it posthaste?"

Twilight and Ash cringed "Not exactly. You see, Princess Celestia is, well... she and Princess Luna are both..."explained Twilight

"Gone missing!" cried Spike.

Everypony gasped in horror at the news. Ash shook his dizziness off and wandered over to Twilight.

"Right now we need to figure out what happened to Celestia and Luna before all of Equestria finds out and starts to panic. I don't have any ideas but I believe that this and the Everfree Forest invasion are some how connected." explained Ash

Twilight nodded in agreement "I don't know who has taken them, but I've got a hunch we're going to need the Elements of Harmony to get them back." She headed out every ponies respective element.

"Oh, yeah, just like old times." pumped Rainbow

Pinkie Pie was thrilled "A-boo-yah!"

Applejack smiled at her necklace "I told ya we'd always be connected by the Elements. [sighs] Now we just gotta figure out who to aim these bad boys at so we can get Celestia and Luna back and keep the rest of Equestria from becoming plant food! Any ideas?"

Twilight thought long and hard on who could it be. She gazed outside and slow put the pieces together.

"Half day, half night... strange weather patterns... out of control plants. I think I'm starting to get a pretty good idea of who we're up against." she said darkly.

The main seven made there way to Ash's house. It was the first time that any of them had been inside Ash's home. Inside they saw a very humble living room; there was a fire place with pictures of all of them on some of their adventures. A pair of small rocking chairs sat next to a book shelf for easy reading. A sofa sat in the middle of the room facing the fireplace but floated a foot or so off the ground. Discord's of course.

"Everypony make your selves at home. I will see where Discord is." Ash smiled and went upstairs.

Everypony waited and waited. But no one showed.

"I go see what is keeping them." said Twilight and made her way up the staircase. Now the upstairs part of the house was divided up in four rooms. Two bedrooms, one bath and a study. Twilight noticed Ash waiting outside one of the rooms.

"What's keeping him?" she asked

Ash sighed "He wasn't expecting company so he's getting ready."

"Either he comes out or we go in" she barked turned to the door. Suddenly a burst of magic startled them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Princess Twilight, congratulations on your promotion I might say. How are you these days?" swooned Discord. He pulled the two alicorns in a tight hug and they reappeared in the living room. This spooked everyone.

"So the whole gang is here. [toff] I wish you had told me sooner Ash. I could have made some treats for our guests." Discord smiled and pulled a tea set out of nowhere.

"Tea anypony?"

But Rainbow Dash wasn't buying it.

"Cut the act Discord we are on to you!" she slashed out

Discord just smiled "But I don't know what you are talking about."

"Then you mean to say that the 'Chaos' out there is not your doing?" questioned Applejack

"Of course not I am reformed remember." chuckled Discord. He snapped his fingers and they where all outside again. "But I love what you have done with the place. I can really stretch my feet here." his feet popped off and scurried away.

"Come off it Discord! We know it is you!" shouted Rainbow Dash getting up in his face. Discord scoffed "I don't know if I like all these accusations and here I am thinking that we were friends."

Ash sighed and turned to his friends "Maybe it's not him"

They all gasped at him and Rainbow Dash was the first to give the first tongue lashing.

"You cant be serious Ash?! We all know that he is capable of." she yelled

"Rainbow Dash is right. It has to be Discord there is no other that can do what he can."

"And what if there is?" Ash asked softly

They were all taken back, even Discord was too.

"In my mind everyone is innocent until proven guilty. So I will stand by what I said before. Until we can prove otherwise I believe Discord is innocent."

"I agree with Ash." said Fluttershy "He is our friend and we need to give him the benefit of the doubt."

Either everypony was in amazement or shaking their head in annoyance.

Then Discord spoke up "Why don't you ask your zebra friend if she knows anything?"

Twilight turned to see Zecora coming from the forest "Zecora!" she cried in delight.

Zecora panted lightly "From my home, I have had to flee! The forest has grown too wild, even for me!"

Applejack trotted up to her pAny idea why all this is happenin'?"

Zecora shook her head "I'm afraid it is a mystery to me as well, but I may have something that, if combined with a spell..." she pulled a flask filled with a purple liquid "I do not dare to use it myself, the results would be tragic. It only responds to Alicorn magic. Princess Twilight, you can turn the potion from purple to white. After a sip, you may see why the sky is day and night."

Twilight took the potion and used her magic to turn the potion white.

Pinkie Pie gazed in awe "Oooh!"

Twilight started drinking it but nothing "Doesn't seem to be worki-"

Twilight awoke to find herself in a strange castle but seemed familiar "Where am I?" she asked out loud she took a few steps before hearing a voice.

"Not... another step!"

Twilight turned to see Princess Luna up on a perch "Princess Luna I don't understand. Where are we? Why did you and Celestia disappear?"

Princess Luna gazed grew ever darker with every word "Did you really expect me to sit idly by while they all basked in your precious light?"

"Precious light?" thought Twilight

"There can only be one princess in Equestria! And that princess... will be me!" Luna destroyed the perch.

[rumbling]

All Twilight could do was look up in terror as Luna transformed back into...

Nightmare Moon

[evil laughter]


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for not posting but end of the year and stuff came up But here is the new chapter you all have been waiting for.

Nightmare Moon's laughter echoes through Twilight's head as her heart pounds in fear. There before her was a friend who had fallen back into evil as hated and pain consumed her.

"Luna! Why are you doing this?! I thought you had changed." She cried out "What will Ash or Celestia think if see saw you like this."

On cue Celestia appeared next to Twilight gazing up at her fallen sister. Twilight looked up to see her teacher's eye full of pain, fear and… regret. 'Why does she look like she regrets something?' she thought

Princess Celestia finally spoke snapping Twilight out of her train of thought. "Luna, please it doesn't have to be this way! We can sti…" but Nightmare Moon cut her off.

"Luna? I am... Nightmare Moon! Now Everypony will live the night and then I will be loved by all!"

"But Luna you were already…"

"Nopony ever loved me! They will praise the day as it is long but come my beautiful night and all they do is sleep!" cried Nightmare "But no longer, for your reign as come to its end."

Nightmare unfolded her wings and streak toward Celestia. The sun princess took off and the two began their brawl. Twilight could only watch as the sister battled over head as magic screamed across the sky. Suddenly both of their magic collided creating a massive sphere of energy each one not letting up. But Celestia couldn't bring herself to harm her sister, so she let the power overtake her. {BOOM} Her scream tore at Twilight's heart as she watched her teacher and friend fall.

"Celestia!" she cried and ran towards her. Celestia crashed into a wall where a planetarium stood. Her crown rolled away slowly as Twilight rounded the bend.

Twilight knelt next to Celestia "No... Why would Luna do this? Why now? [Crying]" But Celestia looked up to see her sister streaking towards them and waited for the final blow. [Rumbling] Twilight turned and gasped, the stone spheres started to glow and six gems emerged.

Twilight gaped at the scene "Are those the Elements of Harmony? But that's how they looked in... the past. This is the night you banished her."

Celestia with her head away from her attacker and slowly raised her hoof. {BOOM} the element came together and launched the magic of friendship at Nightmare Moon.

"Nooooooo!" she cried as she was carried away to the moon. Twilight glanced back at her teacher and fell over in shock. Celestia was also in shock at what had happened. But slowly the truth settled on her heart.

"Luna, you are more loved than you know. May troubles be far from your mind." She sang very softly as tears ran down her eyes. She hugged her body as she began to shake and her magic seemed to be growing in Twilight's mind 'unstable.' "And forgive me for being so blind." Her song ended and she let it all out.

"LUNNAAA!" Celestia screamed out her heart as her magic broke loose consuming her, Twilight and the castle in white. The castle of the two sisters was destroyed.

Twilight opened her eyes to see her friends with very concerned looks and Ash looked ready to take some pony's head off. "Why are you all looking at me like that?'

Applejack spoke first "It's just... you were mumblin' to yourself..."

"Ooh! And don't forget the uncontrollable sobbing!" added Pinkie Pie

"We were really worried about you especially Ash" said Fluttershy Ash hugged Twilight asking if she was alright.

Discord on the other hoof was pouncing off the walls "I for one found it delightful. Sort of a one-pony theater piece, if you will. You should really consider taking it on the road." Holding a poster of Twilight crying.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eye "Did you find out whose rump we need to kick and where we can find them?"

Twilight sighed "I saw something from a long time ago. But it didn't explain what's happening now."

Zecora perked up "Perhaps farther back still are the answers you seek. Another sip of the potion will give you a peek."

Ash put a hoof on Twilight's shoulder "You sure about this?"

Twilight nodded and took another sip. Now she was in a world so messed up that her first thought was 'Discord'.

Discord in fact sat on a throne eating, while Celestia and Luna glared up at the wild ruler.

"Oh, this is so much fun. How about a game of 'Pin the Tail on the Pony'?"

Princess Celestia looked backed and found her tail missing "Play time is over for you, Discord."

Discord laughed half-heartedly "Oh, I doubt that. [munching] Hungry? Suit yourselves. Oh! What have you got there?"

"The Elements of Harmony." She said coldly

Luna nodded "With them, we shall defeat you." With a knowing smile

Twilight watched as the two princesses readied the elements "This must be when they turned Discord into stone."

Now Discord was laughing up a storm "You should see yourselves right now. The expressions on your face. So intense. So sure of yourselves. [Laughing] Hilarious!"

Luna and Celestia smiled and shot the power of the elements and turned Discord to stone. The scene changed and Twilight saw the Princesses standing before a large tree. It looked like a silver statue rather than a tree. The tree had six gem like patters from the center stretching out.

Princess Luna gasped as Celestia started to take the gems out "The Tree of Harmony."

This sparked Twilight curiosity "The Tree of Harmony?" She looked back at the tree and noticed something.

"My cutie mark." At the center of the tree's trunk was a patter shaped just like her cutie mark but she saw a sword tucked behind it like a shield.

"That looks like Ash's cutie mark" she said out load.

"Are you sure?" Luna's voice snapped Twilight out of her thought and turned back to the princess.

Princess Celestia nodded "We have managed to discover the only means by which we can defeat Discord and free the citizens of Equestria. Even without these elements, the Tree of Harmony will possess a powerful magic. As long as that magic remains, it will continue to control and contain all that grows here."

As they turned to leave Twilight looked back at the Tree of Harmony and gazed at her/Ash' cutie mark. Twilight returned back to the present and to her friends.

"So what did you find out?" asked Spike curiously

"I still don't know what's happened to Princess Luna and Princess Celestia, but I think I know why the Everfree Forest is acting this way. Something's happened to the Tree of Harmony." Explained Twilight.

"The tree of what now?" questioned Rainbow Dash

Twilight nodded "It's where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna found the Elements. I think it's in danger."

Applejack jumped for joy for knowing at least something rather than nothing "Well, all right then! Let's go save a... tree. Uh... where is it exactly?"

Twilight gulped and turned towards the Everfree forest "I think it's in... there."

"Ooh-hoo! I'm going to need more popcorn!" smiled Discord sitting on a vine.

I will try to post more this week or the nexts but i will be posting more R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Ash, Twilight and their friends slowly made there was through the Everfree Forest. They still didn't know the exact location of the Tree of Harmony was but they knew it had to be close to the ruin castle. Ash used his aura to see if there was danger nearby. Applejack was deep in thought about the future of the country. Finally Rarity spoke up a conversation.

"Seems like only yesterday we were heading into these woods to find the Elements of Harmony." She said

Twilight nodded "Seems like only yesterday I was foolish enough to think I should go after them on my own. But now, I have my friends with me and I have a special somepony to stand beside me."

Ash smiled and nuzzled her. Soon they came across a bog too muddy to swim threw but had many long logs to ride on.

"We can use these to get to the other side of the bog" explained Twilight jumping on top of a log. Ash was about to the same but the log was moving.

"Twilight! Get out of there!" he screamed

But too late, the log rose out of the water and turned out to be a rather mean beast.

Rarity gasped in terror "A cragadile! Run for your lives!"

Cragadile roared in anger as it tried to slam them. Twilight was thrown into a web of vines. She struggled to get free but her wings kept her from getting free.

"Grrrrrr…"

She stop struggling and looked behind her to see the cragadile standing tall above her. And he looked hungry.

"Help me" she whisper as the beast's jaw came closer.

"You stay away from her!" cried Ash as he launched an aura sphere at the cragadile's face. It reared back in pain and glared at Ash. He gave a more threating glare back and the beast slow returned back into the bog. Ash cut the vines away and pulled Twilight into a hug.

Applejack breathed a sigh of relief "That was a little too close, if you ask me. You sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine. I just can't seem to get these new wings to do what I want them to do when I want them to do it." Replied Twilight stretching her wings.

Rainbow Dash smiled in a knowing look "Aw, you'll figure it out eventually."

Twilight shook her head "'Eventually' isn't soon enough."

Applejack finally thought it best to speak her mind "You have been having an awful lot of trouble with those things. And, well, who knows what else is gonna to come after us? You know, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea for you to go back to Ponyville and let us look for the Tree of Harmony without her."

Twilight was taken back "What? Why?" Ash was also taken back, he knew why Applejack was thinking but this isn't the place for it.

Applejack continued "For starters, you just about got eaten by a cragadile ."

Twilight still wasn't getting it "We all did. He wasn't after just me."

"Sure, but... well, the rest of us aren't princesses."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Applejack sighed "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are gone. If something happened to you or Ash, I-I just don't think Equestria can risk losing another princess or prince."

Rarity nodded in agreement "Applejack does make a valid point. Even if we manage to save the Tree of Harmony, it won't necessarily mean Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will return. Equestria will need somepony to lead in their absence."

"I have heard enough." Ash spoke calmly "I understand your concern AJ but it isn't fair to Twilight or me that we are royalty automatically makes us high risk. "

"But what would become of Equestria?" she said getting hostile "The minute that the people relies the both Celestia and Luna are gone there will be anarchy."

"And if we don't find the tree then there is no Equestria to rule!" Ash was getting rather angry now

"That's why you two need to go back and help Equestria if that happens" cried Applejack finally yelling at Ash

"When did you think that you knew what was best for the country" sneered Ash getting up in Applejack's face "When did even start to believe that we couldn't handle ourselves?!"

"The moment that Sombra stabbed you!"

...

...

Silence. Everypony went quiet and all they could hear was the wind hissing.

"What do you mean Sombra stabbed Ash?" whispered Twilight. Everypony shuddered from the memory.

"It's in the past Twilight" Ash said softly which scared everypony more by how calm he was. "Does everyone agree with Applejack?"

"It is probably for the best." Said Fluttershy as everyone else looked away ashamed.

"Alright then. Twilight lets head back to town." And Ash headed off back to town. Twilight looked back her friends and turned and followed after Ash.

They walked on in silence. Twilight finally spoke out. "Are you alright Ash?" Ash stopped walking and looked at her with pain in his eyes. "No Twil, I'm not." She pulled him into a hug and he explained what she didn't see when they freed the crystal empire. "I'm sorry to have kept that from you can you forgive me."

Twilight smiled "yes, you idiot."

Backing Ponyville Discord was happily humming the day away but ignoring two ponies trap in the vines.

Cherry Berry and Comet Tail: "Help! Help!"

"Discord!" cried Ash

Discord panicking that he wasn't helping quickly free the ponies in trouble "You're welcome! Hmph. No luck finding your tree?"

Ash sighed in defeat "We ran into some trouble. And our friends decided it would be best if we returned to Ponyville while they continue the search. Equestria will need us if Princess Celestia and Princess Luna don't return."

Discord mummed "I'm just surprised that you agreed to their plan. I never thought you'd be the kind of ponies who would think that was better than everypony else."

Twilight frowned "I don't think I'm better than any pony!"

Discord playful took both Ash's and Twilight's crowns off "Oh, well, how silly of me to assume that you two would think that. All you did was choose to keep your precious royal selves out of harm's way while your friends thrust themselves right into it. I'm sure you'll all be the best of pals again when they return from their terrifying yet deeply bonding experience that they're having without you. [Chuckles]

Twilight shook her head as Discord's words swam in her mind "I never should have agreed to come back here." And she ran off with Spike to find the others.

Ash glanced back at Discord "Did you really need to play the guilty and royalty cards on us?"

Discord chuckled "Why Ashton, if played any other hand you would have beaten me with you duty comes first play." Holding out the cards with him in a majestic pose. Ash rolled his eyes and flew off after Twilight

Spike clinged to Twilight's mane as she bolted back to the Everfree Forest "Come on, Twilight. Discord may be reformed, but he's not that reformed. He's just trying to get under your skin."

"Well, it's working!"


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the group continued to make their way through the forest. Rainbow Dash started to complain.

"Does Anypony else starting to think this is a lost cause? We're almost at Celestia and Luna's old castle. Maybe whatever Twilight saw when she took that crazy potion wasn't real. Maybe there is no Tree of Harmony. Maybe–"

"Maybe it's right down there." Said Applejack looking over the cliff. There at the bottom of the ravine the Tree of Harmony.

Rainbow Dash gaped at the fact that the tree was so close to the old castle "It can't be!"

"How are we supposed to get to it?" asked Rarity looking over the steep ravine they had to cross.

"Whoa! Oof! Ugh!"

Everypony looked down to see Pinkie Pie at the bottom "Take the stairs, silly!"

'How convent' they thought

Twilight continued to bolt through the forest with Spike on her back and Ash right beside her.

"Are we there yet?" whispered Spike still not like being in the forest.

Twilight slowed to a trot "I don't know where we are. We're lost. I never should have left my friends."

Ash pulled her into a hug "We will find them Twi, we need to get our bearings straight." He looked around and saw a large oak tree. "Spike can you clime that tree over there and see if can see the others or maybe something we might recognize

Spike saluted "Will do!" He climbed the tree and looked around and saw the rest of their friends walking down a stair case. "Well, what do you know? Twilight? Ash?" But no reply.

Now the rest of the group where waiting on Fluttershy's results as she examined the tree. She gasped in fear "I think it's dying!"

"So let's save it already! [grunting]" said Applejack as she tried to pull the weeds from the tree but the weeds only tighten their grip around the tree.

Rainbow Dash tried to pull from top of the weeds but they snapped at her "Nice try. Heh- Whoa! Oof!"

Rainbow was thrown into Applejack and they both rolled back to the others.

"Valiant efforts on both your parts, but the tree remains in jeopardy." Rarity sighed

"And I suppose you've got a better idea?" replied Applejack with a glare. Rarity cringed and fell silent. "That's what I thought."

Fluttershy final spoke up "I know who would know what to do. But we sent them home."

"It was your idea, Applejack!" cried Rainbow Dash getting in Applejacks face.

"We all agreed it was the best thing, Rainbow Dash! We were tryin' to protect them."

Just then they heard someone falling down the stairs.

"Oof! Ow! Ugh!"

Spike gasped and whined from the fall "Twilight! Ash! Trouble! Help!"

A large Plant Crab held both Twilight and Ash in each claw and the two were struggling to get free.

"Listen here, you rabid rhododendrons!" They turned to see everypony there "You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" cried Applejack

After a quick bet down of the crab everypony grouped hugged it out.

Applejack finally spoke up "I sure am glad you two came looking for us."

Twilight smiled "Not as glad as we am that you found us." Ash nodded "Thank you again"

"The truth of it is, Twilight, we're simply lost without you." Replied Rarity

Rainbow Dash nodded "Yeah. Equestria may need its royalty…"

" ... But we need our friend." Finished Fluttershy

They all returned for the tree and looked for any signs that the tree could be saved. Then Ash remembered what he say in Twilight's visions.

[Princess Celestia voice over] _"Even without these elements, the Tree of Harmony will possess a powerful magic. As long as that magic remains, it will continue to control and contain all that grows here." _His eye glowed with a rainbow flash.

"I know how we can save the tree." Everypony turned to him with big smiles "We have to give it the Elements of Harmony." Smiles gone

Rainbow Dash wasn't too happy on that plan "Whoa, whoa, whoa, heh. How are we supposed to protect Equestria?"

Twilight was also shocked "How are we meant to rein Discord in if we can't use the Elements to turn him back to stone?"

Applejack stepped up hold her element "Ash... The Elements of Harmony... They're what keep us connected no matter what."

Ash just smiled and ruffled her hair playfully "You're right about one thing, Applejack. The Elements of Harmony did bring us together. But it isn't the Elements that will keep us connected. It's our friendship. And it's more important and more powerful than any magic."

Twilight knew what Ash was saying "Ash is right. My new role in Equestria may mean I have to take on new responsibilities, and our friendships may be tested, but it will never, ever be broken. There's no time to lose. Everypony ready?"

Everypony nodded they held up their elements up to the tree. The elements then floated up and returned to their rightful place. But the elements of courage and magic merged together and became one. Twilight's mark on Ash's shield. Then the magic of the elements erased the weeds from the lands.

Discord fell off his napping branch "[thud] Oh, poo."

Suddenly three buds formed at the base of the tree and out sprouts Luna and Celestia.

After some hugging and greetings Princess Celestia spoke up "We know how difficult it must have been for you to give up the Elements. It took great courage to relinquish them."

But the third bud open to revile a small chest; blue with silver like trimming. Everypony gathered round to see.

"Seven locks, seven keys." Luna described

Princess Celestia nodded turning to Twilight "I do not know where they are. But I do know that it is a mystery you will not be solving alone."

Soon everypony returned home to see Discord waiting for them.

"Bravo, ladies, bravo!" he smiled "However did you save the day this time? Blast the beastie with your magic necklaces, I presume? Where are those little trinkets of yours? You know, the ones you use to send me back to my extremely uncomfortable stone prison?"

Applejack sighed "Gone."

Discord froze "Gone? Gone?" he snickered wickedly until Fluttershy flew up to him.

"But our friendship remains. And if you want to remain friends, you'll stop thinking whatever it is you're thinking and help us clean up."

Discord groaned "Fine. But I don't do windows."

"One thing I don't get. Why did all this happen now?" wondered Applejack outload.

Discord smiled to himself "I have no idea. Those seeds I planted should have sprouted up ages ago."

Everypony glare at him "What did you say?!"

"Oh, why should I try to explain it when you can see for yourself?" pulling down a projector screen.

It played back to his first defeat.

Princess Celestia stood proud "Play time is over for you, Discord!"

Discord continued to eat "Oh, I doubt that. [Munching] Hungry? [Voice over] Well, obviously things didn't go according to my original plan. My plunderseeds should have stolen the magic from the Tree of Harmony and captured Princess Celestia and Princess Luna thousands of moons ago. Alas, it seems the tree had enough magic to keep the seeds from growing up big and strong. Until now, that is."

Twilight shook her head in anger "You realize this is information we could have used hours ago?!"

"And rob you of a valuable lesson about being princess? What kind of friend do you think I am?" he smiled and everypony started to yell at him. Ash just sighed "I need a hard apple sider"

The next day the Summer Sun Celebration went off without a hitch.

Princess Celestia began her speech "Citizens of Equestria, it is no longer with a heavy heart but with great joy that I raise the summer sun. For this celebration now represents not the defeat of Nightmare Moon, but the return of my sister Princess Luna and the day Prince Ashton Ketchum came into our lives"

Luna slowly lowered the moon and Celestia raised the sun. Twilight preformed her sky move perfectly. And Ash fired and aura spheres into the air exploding like fireworks. After the celebration Luna and Ash were heading down an open hallway in the castle.

"We made this for you" said Luna handing Ash and small present. He opened it. Inside was a pendent of sapphire shaped into a Phoenix. Ash smiled "Thank you" pulling Luna into a hug "Big Sister" Luna smiled with joy and hugged back, neither one noticed that it shined with a rainbow glow.

**_Now begins the task for making the Pokémon Equestrian Girls special it will be one long story. This story will continue until the end of season four. But I promise you this it will have a bomb shell of an ending. _**


End file.
